Lightly
by EmyyLou
Summary: Lily is back at Hogwarts for her fifth year. It is a mix of the fantasy adventure that Ghaliya (Lily's best friend) and Lily go through with and a small tint of love.


Lightly, Lily skipped off the Hogwarts Express for the fifth time. Just another year at Hogwarts, as a fifth year this time, just the OWL's as usual, no real change. Just that this was her last week being 14, her birthday was on September. The breeze made her hair fly into her eyes and mouth so that she didn't see anything. It was OK, she just missed the next step. She fell on top of her friend, Ghaliya, who was looking around for her twin sister. She was, of course, not ready for this and grabbed hold of the person in front of her, who just happened to be Severus Snape. He bumped into the couple to the right of him, who were just about to kiss, so that they crashed into each others faces. The boy, Sirius Black, fell backwards onto some frightened first years and luckily, there the domino ended. Ghaliya and Lily stood up, brushing each other off, just like it happened everyday.  
  
It did happen everyday. The others hadn't gotten that well off though. The  
  
Girl's lip was bleeding and one of the first year's elbow was turned the wrong way. The other little kids had just scraped a knee or so, but Sirius had hit his head and was knocked out. Snape was just fine, he was only boiling. He looked like he was going to explode where he sat on the ground. But Ghaliya and Lily were used to that too. He was always irritated with them.  
  
Which Slytherin wasn't? He took a deep breath, let himself be helped up by Lestrange and moved on without a glance.  
  
"Whoops!" That was the only sound that came out of Lily's mouth. The whole station had stopped and all eyes were on the scene. Smiles spread on everybody's faces and giggles broke out here and there. They were used to these crazy scenes caused by that Gryffindor girl who never watched where she was going. Ghaliya helped her sister Audrey, who was the girlfriend of Sirius, by mopping up the blood and giving her a clean tissue. Peter, the slightly obese, but nice boy sighed, bent down slapped Sirius' face a bit before he came to. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the dazed look on his face, and Ghaliya didn't exactly help either. With muffled laughter, they followed the crowd to the horseless carriages. Though before they left, they saw to that the nurse was there to take care of that little elbow. They apologized and made sure that the little girl wouldn't tell all her friends that they should avoid those weird fifth years.  
  
The ride was bumpy, and they both got a bit sleepy. With their eyes closed, they though of they first day the met, like they always did during the ride with the carriages.  
  
Lily was just an ordinary girl with light brown hair and  
  
bright blue eyes. She was average length and a muggle born. She  
  
had sat with three other first year girls who ended up in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Though, unlike them, she didn't already know which house she was going to be in. She didn't know anything about the houses at all. They gave her a brief explanation, but it all became clear to her after a couple of weeks, though it was all out of the Gryffindor perspective.  
  
Ghaliya happened to be in the same boat, and when they were getting off, her shoe got stuck in the mud. Lily had to dig around in the puddle, since Ghaliya couldn't hold her balance and her sister had found new friends on the train. After many giggles and frantic searching, the shoe came out all nice and black. Both of them got to change before they were allowed in the Great Hall. Both were happy to be in the same house, both were new after all. After a week or so, they could find their way down to breakfast and to classes without trouble. They were amongst the first to manage this. They would do everything together, do homework, fight with the boys, pay them back, stand up to and for each other, fight with each other, get in trouble, and tease Moaning Myrtle and the Bloody Baron together. She was beginning to like them now.  
  
The carriage jerked to a stop, and they got out without a word. The sorting took place with a lot of moaning from Ghaliya's side, and after the sought-after dinner, they dove into their beds and slept  
  
That was just a test to see if anyone likes if. This is my first ever fanfic. I have the greatest idea, and I hope I can use it.  
  
Please review! I hope to write more this month, but I'm not so sure; I'm starting school again in two weeks.  
  
By the way, if there are any mistakes, forgive me, I'm not a native English speaker, another thing, about Lily's looks, just give it time! I know what is going to happen! 


End file.
